


... You're my mate

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: To tell... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Episode S03e02, First Date, First of many other things as chapters are being posted, Kind of Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Mature because of the last chapter, but only in the first chapter, handjob, sassy and flirty!Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pues aquí está, ¡mi Pisaac! El primero de una serie de ellos. Aún no sé si serán 3 ó 4... Ya veré. Pero desde ya os digo que me gusta mucho, <i>mucho</i> este pairing ^^<br/>Disfrutad~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. ... I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí está, ¡mi Pisaac! El primero de una serie de ellos. Aún no sé si serán 3 ó 4... Ya veré. Pero desde ya os digo que me gusta mucho, _mucho_ este pairing ^^  
>  Disfrutad~

[](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Pisaac_Ficseries-Totell_zpsb652cba7.jpg.html)

Apenas tiene tiempo de registrar el movimiento a su espalda cuando siente algo en su cuello. Lo primero que piensa es que intentan atacarle, así que se medio transforma para tratar de protegerse, pero entonces unos musculosos brazos tiran de él hacia un torso firme y susurran en su oído:

-Cálmate, _ricitos_... Soy yo.

Al girar la cabeza se topa con la intensa y azul mirada del tío de Derek, Peter, y una pequeña sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Este no es otro de ésos dolorosos rituales, ¿verdad? -siente su voz temblar un poco y se maldice por ello. Odia parecer tan frágil, pero odia aún más el dolor.

-No, claro que no. Sólo te ponía algo.

-¿El qué? -mira hacia abajo, su barbilla chocando contra ese _algo_ , y averigua con sorpresa que se trata de una bufanda.- Oh.

-Un regalo -susurra Peter una vez más en su oído.- Por lo de antes. No pretendía hacerte daño... No creas que disfruto torturando a adolescentes. Al menos no así.

E Isaac no quiere pensar mucho en las últimas palabras del hombre, porque ya está lo suficientemente rojo y no cree que sea por el calor que desprenden tanto Peter como él o siquiera por la bufanda. Es un calor diferente y comienza a sentirse algo agobiado.

-¿M-me puedes soltar... ? -murmura; su voz sonando ligeramente amortiguada por la bufanda, muy suave y cómoda.

Peter le suelta entonces sin rechistar e Isaac se gira hacia él para encararle, esperando que diga algo.

-Sé que no te gusto...

-Y pensaste que un regalo cambiaría eso -le interrumpe el chico casi sin pensar. 

Una nueva sonrisa se instala en el rostro de Peter mientras niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos, apoyándose contra la pared más próxima.

-No, en realidad no. Pero tal vez una cena... -vuelve a mirarle con una intensidad renovada.- He oído que te gusta la comida mexicana y da la casualidad de que conozco un sitio realmente bueno en el que hacen los mejores tacos con chili del mundo.

Isaac ríe un poco ante eso y capta que ese único hecho ha provocado una leve arritmia en el corazón de Peter.

-Creo que acabas de exagerar... -responde mirándole curioso al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo -se separa el hombre de la pared, sonriendo de medio lado.- ¿Qué me dices?

" _Sólo es una cena, ¿qué puede pasar?_ " se dice Isaac encogiéndose de hombros a modo de respuesta.

Aunque la pregunta real era: ¿cuánto estaba dispuesto a perder en esa _cita_?


	2. ... I want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado muchísimo en terminar este capítulo. Más que nada por el calor, que me derrite las neuronas, la familia, etcétera... Pero ya lo tenéis aquí. Espero que guste lo mismo o más que el anterior.

-"Taco Bell". ¿En serio?

Isaac le está mirando desde el asiento del copiloto de su Sedán último modelo, con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de ligera sorpresa en el rostro. Peter lo único que quiere hacer es borrársela a besos allí mismo, pero en su lugar responde:

-Es una de las mejores franquicias de restaurantes de comida rápida mexicana del mundo.

El chico suelta algo parecido a una risita mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Acabas de parecerte a uno de ésos anuncios de la tele.

-Y si no queda satisfecho le devolvemos el dinero -sentencia el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sale del coche.

Las carcajadas de Isaac le siguen todo el camino hasta el restaurante. Afortunadamente este no está demasiado lleno y la cola es más bien corta.

-¿Qué te apetece? Puedo pedirlo mientras tú nos guardas una mesa.

Isaac parece indeciso por unos momentos, pero entonces asiente y dice:- Tacos. Dijiste que los tacos de aquí son los mejores del mundo, así que quiero probarlos. Y una soda. ¿Por favor?

Peter sólo sonríe y se muerde las ganas de alargar una mano para revolver sus rizos. Aunque lo que realmente quisiera es hundir la nariz en su cuello para _emborracharse_ con ese olor tan embriagador que emana de él; es demasiado adictivo y a Peter le preocupa que demasiado rato expuesto a este en público vaya a volverle loco o, peor aún, provoque su transformación.  
Por eso se da bastante prisa en pedir.

Cuando vuelve se encuentra a un Isaac enfrascado en una acalorada discusión con... _Derek, ¿qué demonios?_ y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y dejar la bandeja con la comida sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza, casi volcando los vasos de soda en el proceso. Isaac le mira mortificado y se despide precipitadamente de su Alpha, metiendo acto seguido el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Lo siento, no quería cogerlo pero...

-Tranquilo -con un gesto de la mano que viene a significar "no tiene importancia", Peter se sienta a la mesa.- Sé lo pesado que puede llegar a ponerse mi sobrino... 

-Quería saber dónde estaba y con quién, por qué no le había dicho que iba a salir... -Isaac coge uno de los vasos, una de las pajitas y sorbe un poco del refresco.- Le he dicho que no se preocupase, que estaba bien, tomando algo con alguien...

-Por supuesto, no le has dicho que ese alguien soy yo, ¿verdad? 

Y Peter no está enfadado. Claro que no. Tal vez un poco decepcionado, pero no enfadado. Comprende que el chico no pueda decirle a su Alpha que está con su tío, ex- _serial killer_ y desertor de la muerte. De verdad, es lógico que no le agrade la idea. Pero su "otro yo", su "lobo", quiere , _necesita_ , que todo el mundo sepa que Isaac es suyo.

-Lo siento, pensé que a ti no te haría ninguna gracia si se lo decía, así que...

Ha mentido por él, no porque se arrepienta o se avergüence de Peter.  
Su lobo casi aúlla de contento y Peter tiene que esforzarse para no echar a perder la _cita_ lanzándose sobre el chico y haciéndole suyo allí mismo. Por lo que sólo asiente y se pone a condimentar la ensalada que se ha pillado. Una César. No sabe mal, y se encuentra hasta disfrutándola en presencia del adorable chaval, que no para de echarle miraditas y sonrisas varias.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine después de cenar? Y ya que yo elegí el restaurante, te dejo elegir a ti la película -pincha un par de hojas de lechuga y mastica despreocupado.

Sinceramente, Peter no cree que Isaac vaya a aceptar. Incluso aunque al día siguiente sea sábado y no tenga clases. Simplemente no está seguro de que quiera prolongar aquello. Aceptó ir a cenar con él. ¿Por qué habría de aceptar también ir a ver una película? 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de que Isaac está intentando llamar su atención hasta que nota un toque cálido en su mano. Rápidamente, clava sus ojos azules en los del chico.

-Perdona, ¿decías algo?

-Pues... sí, yo... -le ve morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo y algo en su interior se calienta ante la ternura que desprende esa imagen.- Decía que hoy estrenan "Man of Steel" y llevo meses esperándola... Iba a decirle a Scott un día de éstos que viniese conmigo a verla, pero si a ti no te importa...

-No, claro que no, por algo he preguntado -sonríe Peter, aferrándose mentalmente a esa mano hasta que poco a poco Isaac la aparta, rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Muy despacio, como considerando sus palabras, Isaac asiente con la cabeza. Y vuelve a agarrar su bebida para darle un largo sorbo.

-Ya que tú has pagado la cena, yo pagaré el cine. Es lo justo.

-No, no lo es. La cena apenas han sido 10$ y el cine es bastante más caro, así que te dejaré comprar las palomitas.

-¡Pero... !

Peter niega entonces con la cabeza y ese simple gesto interrumpe la protesta del chico, que le mira con cierta sorpresa. Enarcando una ceja, Peter pregunta:-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es sólo que... cuando has hecho eso he sentido la necesidad d-de... callarme.

Tras esa confesión todo parece cobrar sentido para él. Peter observa los cambios en el rostro de Isaac, fascinado. Desde el horror, pasando por el entendimiento y terminando en aceptación. Porque ha comprendido lo que _eso_ significa.   
Ahora Peter sabe que tiene rienda suelta para llevar a cabo sus planes con el chico. Sobre todo cuando roza una de sus rodillas con una de las propias y este no se aparta, su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho. Peter sólo sonríe y mantiene el contacto mientras termina su ensalada. Algo le dice que una vez que entren en la sala de cine, la película quedará olvidada...


	3. ... I long for your touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace... ¿dos años? que empecé esta serie y me avergüenza el no haberla acabado entonces. No es para nada larga... Pero mi vida personal y mi inspiración siempre me fastidian todo.  
> El caso es que hoy me vino de repente -así, de la nada- y decidí que tenía que hacer algo sobre ello, así que aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo ^^ Seguramente escribiré otro más y ya estará finito.  
> El Pisaac es un rare pairing de ésos, que no tienen mucha base pero que a la vez llaman _mucho_ la atención. Al menos a mí me encanta. Yo en mi cabeza los veo canon x'D Eso si no está Chris, claro, porque entonces elegiría el Christer por encima del Pisaac.  
>  En fin, aquí lo tenéis. No sé para cuando tendré el último capítulo. Puede que en esta semana o un poco más adelante... No prometo nada, pero os digo desde ya que no tardaré otros dos años o tres para actualizar xD Eso sí, como estoy liada con un fic larguito Sterek igual tardo un poco.  
> Espero que os guste~ 
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

La película lleva ya lo menos tres semanas en cartelera, por lo que no es de extrañar que apenas haya gente en la sala cuando entran y toman asiento en unas butacas cualquiera de la zona central.

Isaac parece nervioso, no puede evitar notar Peter, cien por cien seguro de que se trata de la primera vez que va al cine con alguien que no sea Scott o alguno de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, también puede notar que está contento. El olor que desprende es dulce y algo especiado. Y es precisamente ése puntito "picante" el que da a entender que Isaac no está ahí sólo por la película.

Como ya quedó pactado en la cena, Peter es quien ha pagado las entradas e Isaac quien se ha encargado de las palomitas, que ahora descansan entre sus piernas a falta de un mejor soporte. Por supuesto, eso quiere decir que para Peter resulta un tanto incómodo darse un festín con ellas, pues necesita estirar mucho el brazo.

 _Man of Steel_ empieza poco después, causando un pequeño suspiro de alivio en el chico. Esto le arranca una sonrisa a Peter, que se mete todas las palomitas de golpe en la boca.

El bol termina en el suelo, prácticamente volcado y con la mitad de las palomitas cubriendo la zona donde ambos tienen los pies.

La culpa es de Peter, claro, que no ha sabido mantener las manos quietas. Y es que incluso con la luz apagada puede notar el rubor en las mejillas de Isaac, y lo rápido que su corazón late a pesar de lo alto que está el volumen de la película.

Ésta, como ya vaticinó Peter, queda olvidada cuando hace el primer avance, colocando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la butaca del chico y arrimándoselo ligeramente. La rigidez en su cuerpo dejan claro que está muy nervioso y que va a conseguir que eso se convierta en un doloroso calambre como no se relaje pronto, por lo que gira la cabeza hacia él y susurra reconfortantes palabras en su oído.

Eso consigue el efecto deseado. Isaac parece visiblemente más calmado y hasta se permite apoyarse un poco contra Peter, que sonríe.

Lo que sigue es un beso, muy torpe al principio. Isaac no ha besado a nadie en su vida, y eso se nota básicamente porque quiere abarcar todo y no puede, apretando muy fuerte los ojos como para darle énfasis al beso, pero eso no funciona así porque para ello su boca tendría que ser también partícipe y la tiene tan cerrada que hasta duele verlo. Peter traza pequeños círculos en su hombro izquierdo con la mano que le pasó antes por encima para tratar de calmarle, e Isaac abre ligeramente los labios, cosa de la que Peter se aprovecha. El beso se vuelve algo más... como un beso de verdad. Aún algo torpe debido a la inexperiencia de Isaac pero a Peter no podría importarle menos.

Las manos de Isaac se retuercen un poco en su regazo y Peter coloca su derecha sobre éstas, apretando suavemente. Eso causa algo inesperado, y es que Isaac gire una de las suyas y tome esa mano de Peter entre la propia. Los ojos de Peter centellean azul aun cerrados, su lobo aullando en su interior. Y es que poco le importa o nada el estar entre ésas cuatro paredes rodeado de adolescentes hormonados y frikis. Solamente quiere lo que es suyo.

 _Poseerle_ hasta que su lobo esté satisfecho.


	4. ... You're my mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo!  
> Si queréis que continúe, dejádmelo saber en los comentarios ^^  
> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Un saludín~

En el momento en que Peter acercó su boca al cuello de Isaac y lo besó éste perdió ligeramente el control de su lobo, permitiendo así su transformación a medias.  
Por riesgo a ser descubiertos, Peter tuvo que sacar al chico rápidamente de la sala. Isaac no protestó ni un poco sino que se dejó llevar tan dócil como un perro recién adoptado. Así de fuerte era el vínculo que les unía.

Ya en el Sedán de Peter, de camino al apartamento de Derek, Peter pudo oler la culpa que sentía Isaac. Echándole una mirada de reojo, se maldijo internamente. Porque odiaba verle tan miserable.  
Es por eso que tomó un desvío, muy cerca de la reserva que rodea la antigua casa de los Hale, y detuvo el coche, algo alejado de la carretera.

El corazón de Isaac se aceleró y éste giró todo su cuerpo para encarar a Peter.

\- Siento haberte arruinado la tarde. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo...

Peter no le dejó terminar, tan ocupado como estaba tragándose la disculpa de su boca. El beso fue duro, demandante y para nada parecido a los anteriormente experimentados por Isaac. Peter pidió permiso para meter su lengua y explorar la suave y dulce cavidad del chico, permiso que le fue concedido casi al instante.

Las manos de Peter vagaron expertas por el torso de Isaac mientras que éste no sabía muy bien qué hacer con las propias. La derecha de Peter agarró entonces ambas manos de Isaac y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento del copiloto, y su izquierda se metió rauda por entre sus pantalones y ropa interior, cerrándose en torno al ligeramente enhiesto miembro de Isaac. Éste dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual Peter atrapó con su boca.

Todo estaba siendo muy intenso para ambos, y Peter sabía que incluso algo precipitado pero sobre todo arriesgado. Porque si Derek les pillaba Peter dudaba que fuese a dejarlo pasar, por mucho que Isaac fuese su compañero de por vida. Y eso le asustaba más que nada, porque le necesitaba para poder sobrevivir y mantenerse cuerdo.

Isaac no tardó en venirse en su mano, y Peter la sacó para saborear la amarga semilla bajo la atenta y azorada mirada de su dueño.  
Entonces sonrió de medio lado, dejando ir sus manos. Eso puso en funcionamiento a Isaac, que se colocó rápidamente la ropa, visiblemente muy nervioso, seguramente preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Si te arrepientes de lo que hemos hecho...

\- ¿Tú no? -le interrumpió de repente Isaac.

Peter arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.- No. Quería que pasara.

\- Yo... -el chico bajó la mirada hasta sus manos.- No estoy seguro de qué es lo que ha pasado. Es decir, _sé_ lo que ha pasado, obviamente. Pero no... no estoy disgustado ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Te ha gustado... ? - preguntó Peter en un tono por demás sugerente y su cuerpo levemente girado hacia Isaac, quien únicamente asintió, el rubor volviendo a sus mejillas.- Se repetirá si así lo deseas, entonces.

\- ¿Por qué? -Isaac alzó la mirada para clavarla en la intensa de Peter.

\- Tú sabes por qué. O mejor dicho, tu lobo. Y es algo que no podemos remediar.

Ni aunque quisieran.


End file.
